Persona 3: Tempest
by gecko-for-hire
Summary: *Oh hold* Yukari has started her life over in a new school with a new boyfriend. But what will she do when she suddenly finds herself standing face to face again with Minato Arisato? Yukari Centric. More detailed summary inside. Please read and review!
1. College

**Persona 3, Tempest  
**

**Tempest: **A violent commotion, disturbance or tumult.

(It is also a name for wind storm)

**Warning!! Contains spoilers!!: **Contains spoilers pertaining to the end of Persona 3 and spoilers for The Answer (Episode Aegis). Also, Mild Persona 4 spoiler, although I am yet to play P4, so I am unsure how much of a spoiler it is. Sorry.--

**Rating: **I am gonna try to keep it Teen for now, rated for language.

**Pairings: **Yukari X OC, Yukari X Minato X Elizabeth, Akihiko X OC, Mitsuru X OC, Junpei X Chidori

**Summary: **It has been over two years since the original story ended. He gave everything to protect them, and made the ultimate sacrifice. She thought that she could move on, even though the past kept tugging at her back, nearly causing her to destroy the very friendships she held dear, just for a slim, but star crossed chance to save him. Finally after all is said and done, Yukari has started her life over in a new school with a new boyfriend. But what will she do when she suddenly finds herself standing face to face again with Minato Arisato? Yukari Centric.

* * *

**Chapter One: College**

**Yukari POV**

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours, as I stared at the clock on the wall. My mind was an absolute fuzz by now. The kind induced by severe boredom. Professor Ebisawa-san's sociology lecture drabbled on in the background. This guy had to be the most boring teacher in the history of Japan. And here I thought it could never get worse than Ekoda-san's lectures back in high school. Finally after an eternity, the clock struck 3:50 pm. The class was over. I quickly got up and shoved my book and notes into my book bag and headed out the door with the rest of the students.

Through the noise of other students laughing and talking around me, I heard a female voice call out my name. I looked up and waved at my room mate Hayata Midori-san as she walked past, in the opposite direction, getting swallowed up by the crowd. She was on her way to her final class of the day, Me, however, I was on my way to archery practice.

I was in my second year of college at Waseda University, majoring in education. My hopes were to become a high school composition teacher. It may seem strange, but back at Gekkoukan, Toriumi-san became a big inspiration to me during my senior year. When I had my career counseling at the end of my junior year with Toriumi-san, who was also my homeroom teacher at the time, I told her that I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do. I mentioned how I always wanted to be a teacher, but I wasn't sure on the subject. She brought up how I had outstanding writing skills, and how I was always willing to help out other students in class who were having trouble. She suggested for my senior year that I tutor underclassmen in composition, which I did. After that, everything just fell into place. Now here I am at one of Japan's top universities with a full scholarship, fulfilling my wish to be a teacher.

The grass on the archery field was still a damp from all of the recent rain we just had. I hated having to practice on a soggy range. It somehow always managed to leak into my shoes, not to mention trying to hold your stance on slippery grass was a pain in the butt. And I absolutely despised the squishy sound wet grass made when you walk over it. Disgusting!

My aim had really been improving over the years. I wish it had been better back when I needed it most though, battling the shadows. However trying to hit a moving, target is a lot different than a stationary one. That is obvious. I sometimes wondered if I had been better in battle, maybe I could have been more help, to him in particular.

He always told me not to value my usefulness on my fighting abilities alone. Without me as the focal point of healing the group, we never would have made it as far as we had. I remember one particular moment he and I had alone together towards the end. I was feeling all bent out of shape about him having to rescue me from a shadow I couldn't handle on my own yet again. I remember the look he had in is eyes as we sat together, and he told me how even in the face of our own deaths, the burden of humanity resting on our shoulders alone, I was the one person that gave him the strength to continue on. He said that between a sulking Junpei, and a hard-headed Akihiko, I was like a breath of fresh air with my upbeat personality and positive morale. I think that maybe it was that moment that I fell for him the hardest.

A male voice calling out my name pulled me back to my senses. I turned around face to face with the owner of that voice. My eyes stared into his, beautiful yet piercing grey orbs, partially covered by shiny black hair that he could never seem to keep from falling into his face.

"…Yukari, are you ok? You look really out of it." He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I've… just had a lot on my mind lately. Class is starting to get really hard, you know what I mean?" I responded with a smile.

"Yeah tell me about it." He said with a sigh, "I have three tests this week alone. I was wondering if you wanted to do something together after practice, since it might be ending soon." He continued, looking up at the ominous clouds boiling up in the sky above our heads.

"Ugh… not again." I pouted. "Haven't we gotten enough rain this week?" Just then thunder crackled in the distance. The archery coaches blew their whistles and indicated to everyone that it was time to pack up.

"Hey I gotta go put my stuff away, I'll see you in a few." With that he leaned over, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off.

Onoe Jiro-san and I started dating at the end of our first year in college. We had the same math class and were both on the archery team. Jiro was tall, athletic, and handsome, with straight, unruly jet black hair, grey eyes and a light complexion. He 's smart, and kind, but he was also very quiet and at times shy. He reminded me very much of "him". I sighed as a wave of guilt passed through me, the rain started to come down as I watched Jiro run off. Did I like Jiro so much because of who he is… or was it because he is so much like … Minato?


	2. Awakening

**Persona 3: Tempest**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3/Fes. I do not own the Shin Megami characters. The OC's are merely a fragment of my imagination and are not real people.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening **

The last thing he remembered was sitting on the roof of Gekkoukan high school. The young man's head resting heavily in Aigis's lap. He could hear the voices of his comrades drawing closer, calling out to him. He could barely keep his eyes open, but still, he wanted to see them one last time.

He knew it was coming, the consequences were unavoidable. He should have died the moment he sacrificed his spirit to make the Great Seal. But his commitment to his friends kept him going. Even though he was little more than a shell of his former self, a body with almost no soul left, he held out for two more agonizing months of life. His very heartbeats were numbered. He had to keep his promise though. Even when everyone else had forgotten about all that they had been through, Minato still had hope that his friends would return to him on Gekkoukan's roof top, graduation day. The moment he heard them coming for him, he knew that he could pass on, satisfied.

"Don't worry, I will always be by your side… protecting you." He heard Aigis's voice, softly comforting him, as his eyes closed and his consciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

Arisato Minato had fulfilled his duty. Every life has a reason to exist, and his was to be a sacrifice to protect humanity. A Messiah. But for Minato, there was no Heaven or Hell after he passed, no Purgatory or afterlife what so ever. Just darkness… emptiness. He remembered those final, terrifying moments when it became clear what he alone had to do. The feeling of his very soul being ripped from his mortal body, and becoming a dimensional barrier to keep the darkness of human hearts from reaching the certain death called Nyx.

"Minato-kun?" He could hear Ryoji's voice fill the air all around him, as his nearly lifeless body floated between the dimensions. "Your friends are calling out for you… can you hear them?"

All he could see was blinding white light all around him. The voices were faint, but as he listened, they became louder and louder.

"You should answer them, they are very worried about you." He heard Ryoji speak again.

"I'm not dead?" Minato asked.

"Not yet. Fate has given you the opportunity to say one last goodbye to everyone. However, your time is limited. I am not sure how long you have, so please use this precious time wisely."

"It's alright!" Minato called out. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed back at the dorm.

He died there on the rooftop, in Aigis's arms, his friends gathered around him. Everyone had thought he was just exhausted and went to sleep. They had no clue at the time of his fate. After his consciousness slipped away, he was surrounded by a definite and palpable darkness.

* * *

Minato wasn't sure how long he existed in that state of nothingness. What he did know was that his consciousness was coming back. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He could feel a soft bed beneath him. Minato started to open his eyes. Everything around him was a chilling, velvet blue. _I can't be…_ he thought to himself. A horrible, gut wrenching stench floated past his nostrils, causing him to sit bolt upright. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a white haired woman clad in blue, fussing over a pot of rapidly boiling liquid. The flutter of his movements caused her to look in his direction. She let out a gasp upon realizing that Minato had awoken.

"You're finally awake!" Elizabeth cried as she ran over to his bedside.

Minato had a dozen questions running through is head. However the only thing he asked was "What's that smell?". It was nearly enough to make him pass out again.

"Oh that, I was just making some squid and cabbage soup for dinner. It is a new concoction of mine. Would you care to try some?" Elizabeth gave him a hopeful look.

"Errr…um no thanks, I'm not hungry" If given the choice, he would have chosen death instead of squid and cabbage soup.

Elizabeth almost looked disappointed. "Oh well if you are not hungry then I won't force you." She went back to her cooking. "I am sure you have many questions, and my master and I will answer them all for you, once I am done with my cooking that is."


	3. Answers

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay between updates. My proof reader/critic/husband was slow on the uptake to review this chapter before I felt confident enough to post it. You can blame him. :)**

* * *

**Persona 3: Tempes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3/Fes. I do not own the Shin Megami characters. The OC's are merely a fragment of my imagination and are not real people.

**Warning:** Persona 4 spoiler

**Chapter 3: Answers**

After Elizabeth downed her vile excuse for cooking, Minato found himself in a very familiar room. As always, Igor was seated opposite the small table from him, on the large, elegant, velvet blue chair. Elizabeth stood in her usual spot, beside Igor. Minato noticed a second woman silently standing in the back of the room.

"Welcome back young man!" Igor began. "Some time has passed since you were last seated before me. Almost two and a half years time in your world to be precise…"

"Two and a half years?" Minato couldn't believe it. In a way it seemed like his spirit was trapped for an eternity, yet at the same time it happened in the blink of an eye. "What happened? How am I here?"

"Do you recall the last time you sat before me? You and I created an arcana card that I never thought possible. Using the power of The World Arcana, you were able to release your spirit and create a barrier. This barrier was to keep human malice from calling out to Nyx." Igor explained. "Do you remember everything up to that point?"

Minato nodded. "I remember everything up until I died on the Gekkoukan rooftop. After that…" his voice trailed off.

"Ah yes, you being able to continue on like that was truly remarkable! Because you willingly accepted a fate that was thrust upon you, and sacrificed your life for all of humanity, it seems you were granted the opportunity to stay alive for a little longer. However through your own will and determination you managed to extend that time for two whole months, where it should only have been a matter of a few days."

Minato sat quietly, his glance shifted between Igor and Elizabeth, awaiting a further explanation.

"The reason you are here today is because I freed you" Elizabeth took over the explanation. "We discovered that since the barrier had been formed, and since your friends were able to defeat Erebus, your spirit was no longer needed to maintain it. I discovered a way to remove your soul from the barrier without damaging it. You will be able to continue living a normal life and humanity will be safe from Nyx."

"I can live a normal life?" Those words sounded too good to be true. The first picture that came swimming through Minato's thoughts were Yukari. He would finally be able to be with her, something he always wanted but could never fully have. Elizabeth's voice brought Minato back to the conversation.

"There is one set back to overcome before you can return to the outside world though."

"Huh?" A screeching hold came to Minato's thought process on how he would go about finding Yukari and telling her he was alive again.

"Your human body died over two years ago and is obviously no longer suited for you to return to. However, I am currently working on making you … a new one!" Elizabeth sounded almost too excited.

"If I don't have a body, then how am I able to be here?" Minato asked.

"The corporeal form you have taken on is based on yours, mine, and Elizabeth's memories of you. Remember that The Velvet Room is a inter-dimensional realm between space and time, mind and matter. If you were to be outside of The Velvet Room in your current state you would be no more than a mere ghost." Igor explained. "Until the preparations on your new body are complete, you can stay here with us."

Minato stared around The Velvet Room. His gaze stopping upon the second woman, still standing quietly in the back.

"Ah yes." Igor took notice to Minato's stare. "Allow me to introduce Margaret, she is Elizabeth's sister and another resident of The Velvet Room. Margaret assisted me while Elizabeth was on her quest to free you.


	4. Note to My Readers

To my readers: 

Hey, Amanda here. Sorry for the temporary hiatus on Tempest. I have had a lot going on in my life, not to mention the plot bunnies are on vacation. Between an anime con, my job and a sick husband (no worries, he is fine) I just haven't had time to sit down and write. Unfortunately this lead to some writers block that I am chipping away at. But I promise that I have not forgotten about this story, and I have every intention to finish it. I just can't promise anything too soon right now. 

For some good news, I am working on some other stories as well, which I will hopefully post someday. A Yu Yu Hakusho story I started working on about 3 years ago, I want to finish and post soon here. I also have a Princess Tutu story I want to write and I will probably post. If you watch YYH or Tutu, keep an eye out for them in the near future. If you don't watch either anime, you should. 

I also have another persona story I was writing for myself and some of the OC's that appear in later chapters of Tempest are actually from that story. I am still unsure if I want to post it, since I am not sure where I want the story to go. It was mostly drabble to amuse myself until I got a good idea. LOL! 

Well that is all for now. Please don't hate me, I promise I will update as soon as I can. 

Amanda 


End file.
